


Is there somewhere you can meet me?

by cartercri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P much everyone is in this, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartercri/pseuds/cartercri
Summary: (1:37) Hey are u up(1:39) No.(1:40) Why(1:41) Is there somewhere u can meet me?In which Hinata has anxiety, and Kageyama kind of helps. Sometimes





	1. Flashing those eyes like highway signs

**Author's Note:**

> Normal = Hinata, Bold= Kageyama
> 
> So the main reason I wrote this was cause I was having trouble finding kagehina fics I liked, and then last night I had a dream about writing one myself bc I already know what I want in a fic. So boom this is what I made. Ill try to update fairly quickly, but do know that I'm a busy individual, with homework and such. Hope you enjoy this!  
> Also yes this is based off of the Halsey song its my favorite

      

_Flashing those eyes like highway signs_

 

He couldn't help it. Since he began having thoughts, Hinata has always had anxiety. Not the kind of anxiety that people say they get before tests, no, the kind of anxiety that tells you the worst possible situation can and will happen. The kind of anxiety that leaves you almost crippled, the kind that screams ‘impending doom’ in every and all situations. And tonight, just like every night, Hinata’s anxiety is flaring up like fireworks. He doesn't know what to do, he ponders a way to help himself, as he paces around his room at the ungodly hour of one in the morning.

He's running out of ways to cope, and his only choice left is to ask for help. If he couldn't solve it himself, maybe someone else might be able to. He plops down on his bed, picks up his phone, and begins scrolling through the contacts. Hinata looks through the long list of names, eliminating them in his head from the list of people he can reach out to. Kenma, no he needs his rest. Nishinoya, no he's with Tanaka and no one needs to be riled up at this hour. Daichi, Suga, no, no, no. Finally, after scrolling up and down the list, he sees he disregarded one name. Kageyama.

Hinata debates this in his head. Pros: He might be able to help. Cons: He might try to kill Hinata. Hinata decides that if Kageyama doesn't kill him, this anxiety will. So there he is, at one in the morning, texting kageyama.

 

(1:37) Hey r u up

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:39) No._ **

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:40) Why_ **

 

(1:41) Is there somewhere u can meet me

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:43) Fuck no._ **

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:43) Why would you even ask that_ **

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:44) Stupid Hinata shut up and let me sleep._ **

 

(1:46) I cant sleep but im bored lets go to the park and practice

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:47) Figure out how to sleep and leave me alone_ **

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:52) Did you fall asleep_ **

 

(1:53) U told me to leave u alone y r u asking!!

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(1:54) Shut up I was just making sure so I could go to bed myself_ **

 

(1:55) ya ok

 

(1:57) kageyama

 

(1:58) kageyama

 

(1:59) pls

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(2:01) Youre buying me lunch for the next week_ **

 

(2:02) Why would I

 

(2:03) GASP ur gonna meet up w me!!

 

**_Shitty Kageyama(2:05) Im leaving now ill see you there_ **

 

(2:06) ok!!

 

He doesn't know why, but for some reason the thought that Kageyama was willing to meet up made Hinata laugh. He giggled quietly as he put his shoes on, and all the way to the park. Cold as ice Kageyama was doing something nice, whether he knew it or not. Hinata arrived at the park and spotted Kageyama sitting on a picnic table.

He walked to him, and sat down without saying anything. There was silence for a short while, before Kageyama broke it. “Why am I here?” he asked. Hinata just laid back another second before answering. “I told you, I couldn't sleep.” Kageyama’s face scrunched up, annoyed, “Why couldn't you sleep?” Hinata shrugged, like it was no big deal that his anxiety had been keeping him up like this on most days. “I don't really know, nerves I guess.” Kageyama didn't like that answer. “Nerves? You woke me up and dragged me out here for nerves? You're an idiot, I'm leaving”

He made a move to get up, but Hinata grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. “Come on don't be lame, just stay a little longer. Five minutes.” Kageyama looked at him for just half a second, a look of understanding, a look that knew, on his face. Then he rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed yet again. “Fine. Five minutes. But then I'm going home.” Hinata smiled, and laid back again.

They started talking after that, and it was peaceful. Calm. So much so that they talked for about an hour, about everything. School, volleyball, the team. They just talked for once, no insults. That is, until Kageyama realized what time it was. He made some comment about how shitty Hinata kept him up so late, he waved, and then he was gone. Hinata sat by himself at the table for a minute, then went home, and laid down.

He began to think again, but this time it wasn't about a million worse case scenarios. It was about everything he and Kageyama had talked about. He thought about the next game, the team, how good his friends are, all the good things in his life that Kageyama had pointed out at some point during their talk. Hinata lived a good life. He decided to make a little note in his brain, the strangest note. Next time, text Kageyama first

. It was odd, but the angry stone that was Kageyama had actually really, really helped. He debated sending Kageyama a thank you text, but decided against it. Kageyama was still shitty and dumb to him. Plus, he was probably asleep by now anyways. But there was a brief moment where he saw Kageyama look at him.

He swears his eyes were almost soft. His look almost kind. But that was probably just the sleep deprivation talking. Finally, Hinata started to drift off to sleep, with one last thought. He was completely at ease.

  



	2. White sheets, Bright lights, Crooked teeth, Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes out with the bois and has a minor epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gay and im not even sorry.   
> Normal = Hinata  
> Bold Italicized = Kageyama  
> Italicized = Kenma  
> Bold = Nishinoya

White sheets, Bright lights, Crooked teeth, Nightlife

 

_ Kenma :3 (9:46) shouyou _

 

_ Kenma :3 (9:47) kuroo is trying to make me go out tonight how do i get out of it _

 

_ Kenma :3 (9:50) hes not letting me ditch what do i do _

 

(10:15) Sorry sorry!! I was taking a test

 

(10:15) Just go with him u need to get out more 

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:17) you do not understand how much i cannot do that _

 

(10:19) Dont be silly just go!! Ull have fun!!

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:20) are you texting kuroo? did he tell you to say that? _

 

(10:22) Im nottt i just think u need to have fun once in a while

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:23) i have fun _

 

(10:24) Fun by urself doesnt count!!

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:26) -_- _

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:27) you should come with us so im not alone with kuroos weird friends _

 

(10:29) Yes!!!! Thats a great idea!! Can i bring ppl too 

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:31) sure _

 

Hinata smiled down at his phone, happy that he’d get to see his friend tonight. He thought of who to invite along. Well, he thought, who better to invite than the life of the party times two, Tanaka and Nishinoya. He was about to text them when he had a last minute idea. Maybe Kageyama would wanna go? Probably not. But maybe… it wouldn't hurt to ask. But first, his other friends that he knew would wanna go. 

 

(10:45) YUUUUUUU

 

**YUUU (10:46) YES MY SON \\(★ω★)/**

 

(10:47) DO YOU WANNA GO OUT TONIGHT WITH NEKOMA 

 

**YUUU (10:48) HELL YEAH BOIII**

 

**YUUU (10:49) CAN RYUU COME TOO**

 

(10:50) OF COURSE 

 

**YUUU (10:51) AWESOME!! SEE U TONIGHT (((o(*°▽°*)o)))**

 

Hinata took a deep breath, and went through his phone to find Kageyama. 

 

(10:55) Pssst hey

 

(10:56) Pssssssssst kageyama

 

**_Shitty Kageyama (10:58) What_ **

 

(11:00) Do u wanna go out w me and nekoma and some of the team tonight

 

**_Shitty Kageyama (11:02) No._ **

 

(11:03) Plssssss itll be fun n u can interrogate nekomas captain while were out

 

**_Shitty Kageyama (11:05) ...Fine._ **

 

He didn't know why, but the fact that he'd gotten Kageyama to budge not only once, but twice, made Hinata laugh. It was going to be a very interesting night. 

 

-Later that night-

 

There is nothing more wild than a pack of teenage boys, especially a pack of boys that include some of the Karasuno team. When Hinata arrived at the designated meeting spot, he found that he knew more people there than he thought he would.

 

Not only Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata were there, but Tsukishima was too. And, of course, wherever Tsukishima goes Yamaguchi followed. Aside from them was Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, a few others from Nekoma, and Bokuto along with Akaashi. There was so many, but Hinata couldn't help but feel like something was missing… Oh. Right. Kageyama. How could he have forgotten? Just as he took out his phone to text Kageyama, he just so happened to pop up behind him, “Why am I ‘shitty kageyama’ in your phone?” Hinata jumped and almost dropped his phone, “Don't scare me like that! And oh like I'm not something dumb in your phone.” Kageyama shrugged, “Touché.” 

 

The night went along swimmingly, with almost everyone getting along. Key word: almost. Tsukishima behaved for the most part, aside from a few vulgar insults and a lot of comments about how ‘lame' everything was. Nishinoya and Tanaka did get everyone kicked out of a shop for yelling about how pretty a group of girls were, and Kageyama took Hinata seriously when he said he could interrogate Nekoma. But aside from that, the night was tame, at least it appeared to be. Inside Hinata felt his anxiety start to build up about ridiculous things, and he began to worry it was noticeable. Not here, he thought. Not now. 

 

No one seemed to notice at first, but slowly people started to stare. “Hey you look like you're gonna puke,” came from Tanaka. Hinata jumped to make up an excuse, he knew he wanted to stay with the group but at the same time knew that it wasn’t a great idea. “Oh yeah I think I ate something bad a few shops back,” he replied unconvincingly. Nobody else said anything about it, but there were still worried glances here and there. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He really did feel like throwing up.

 

Hinata excused himself and began walking home, but not too long after he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Kageyama coming towards him, and sighed. He really didn't need any insults tonight. “Are you dying?” Hinata stared for a minute, processing the question, before laughing out loud, “Yes I am dying and you killed me, put ‘Kageyama’s Fault’ on my grave. No, I'm not dying stupid I just don't feel well.” Hinata believed this was satisfactory answer. Kageyama did not. 

 

“My mom is making a big dinner tonight. She wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over or something.” Again, Hinata just stared. “Your mom. Your mom wanted you, to ask me. Your mom. Not you, her.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes. I'll just tell her no, whatever.” Hinata grabbed him as he turned away, “Well I’d hate to disappoint a lady, especially a lady who has to deal with you every day. Let me text my mom and tell her or something.” Hinata pulled out his phone and texted his mom, or something. 

 

(10:03) Kenma code red

 

(10:03) This is an emergency

 

(10:04) Kenma pls this is so important

 

(10:04) Im dying

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:06) what what is happening calm down how is this a code red situation  _

 

(10:07) Kageyama. Is inviting me. To his house. Just cause. Inviting ME

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:09) im blocking u _

 

(10:10) KENMA PLS THIS IS SO IMPORTANT 

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:12) blocked reported uninvited to my 12th birthday party _

 

(10:13) K E N M A     P L S

 

Hinata stopped texting and looked up from his phone just before running into a pole. Kageyama gave a short breathy laugh, “Idiot look where you're going. What’d your mom say?” Hinata had completely forgotten to actually text his mom, but couldn't let Kageyama know that. “Oh, uh, yeah she said it's fine.” He continued to walk next to Kageyama quietly until they arrived at his house. They walked in and Kageyama’s mom lit up,

 

“Oh Tobio you didn't tell me you were bringing your friend over,” Kageyama turned fire engine red, “Mom don't you remember asking me to ask him to dinner?” his mom looked puzzled for a second, and then had a look of knowing, “Ah, yes, of course. You two go wait in Tobio’s room until dinner is ready.” Hinata walked to Kageyama’s room, and missed the wink his mother gave. Once in the room they sat on the bed and began to talk. It was exactly like that night when they met up at the park, Hinata thought. Peaceful, calm. They were just two humans co-existing. When he woke up the next morning, all he could see was Kageyama's face, smooshed into the white sheets. 

 

Hinata had a thought, as he got up. And then another, and another. And then, he shot a text, one marking a very important moment in his life. 

 

(8:29) Code. Red.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a chance for brownie points:   
> +10 if u can figure out what code red means  
> +10 if u can figure out who the last text is sent to (hint its not actually kenma) oo so mysterious


	3. I don't wanna let this go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata's friends are no help, and Hinata is forced to reach out even further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boi yall ready for the gey?? Also +20 brownie points to the person who said yamaguchi AND yachi bc it made me think, wouldnt it be great if it Was both. And of course, additional point to those who guessed at all. 
> 
> Normal = Hinata  
> Italicized = Kenma  
> Underlined = Yachi   
> Starred/bold = Yamaguchi

_I’m trying not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go_

 

( _ Sunshine has entered Code Red group chat) _

 

****gucci boi (8:32) What??? How?? Didnt you go home???****

 

Yach!i (9:03) WAHH WHAT HAPPENED WHO WAS IT THIS TIME WHATS GOING ON

 

(9:37) Listen,,,, I shit u not

 

(9:38) Im with Kageyama. At his house. His house that he invited me to. This is v important how do I handle this v important situation

 

****gucci boi (9:40) We talked about this, code red situations are for potential romo moments only. Kageyama doesnt count if you don't like him.****

 

(9:42) I don't think ur grasping what im trying to tell u

 

Yach!i (9:43) Yamaguchi this is 100% a code red situation do you know what Shouyou is saying

 

Yach!i (9:43) That is what you're saying right?

 

(9:45) YES yamaguchi pls dont make me spell it out

 

****gucci boi (9:47) Youre going to have to.****

 

( _ Sunshine has changed gucci boi to Mr. Clueless) _

 

****Mr. Clueless (9:49) Rude. ****

 

_ (Yach!i has changed Mr. Clueless to gucci boi)  _

 

(9:52) Omg fineeeee here we go. I am bursting to speak. I have the dough of my address and I am ready to knead it

 

****gucci boi (9:55) pffft youre so dramatic just say it.****

 

(9:56) Mean!! Tsukishima is influencing u!! 

 

****gucci boi (9:58) s a y i t o m g ****

 

(10:02) UGH OK long story short kageyama is totally into me n I know this bc,,,,I too am into me,,,,n also maybe himBUT THATS NOT THE POINT the point is he likes me and now im at his house in his bed n hes still sleeping but like,,,should I slip out or wait til hes up???should I say smthn abt it???Ive never done this!!!I dont ever feel like this!!!

 

****gucci boi (10:05) Ok two things: 1) While I do think you guys would be cute, I also think it would effect your game if by some chance it doesnt work out. 2) Why are you in his bed im calling your mom.****

 

(10:06) We had a sleepover nothing happened!! And Kenma muted the chat he probably isnt reading this anyways!! 

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:07) im not your mom. and i think not saying anything would make you a pussy _

 

Yach!i (10:08) :0

 

****gucci boi (10:08) :0 ****

 

(10:08) :0

 

_ Kenma :3 (10:10) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

 

_ (Kenma :3 has left the chat)  _

 

Hinata sat up slowly and stared at his phone with a look of shock on his face. Unfortunately, Kageyama decided to wake up at that very moment. He opened his eyes, and quietly yawned, before rolling over and sitting up. He blinked and looked at Hinata, “The fuck are you looking at like that?” 

 

Hinata thought about this quickly before responding, “Um, nothing just uh… amazed at how dumb you look while you sleep.”  _ Smooth.  _

 

Kageyama gave him a half-hearted glare, as he was still too tired to be genuinely mad. They got up to go eat breakfast, when it dawned on them that they never heard Kageyama's mother call for them for dinner. Hinata thought to himself that they probably were just too busy talking to hear her. Kageyama, however, knew somehow that she connected two and two and decided not to bother them. What exactly was the two and two she put together, he thought? He didn't know, or atleast didn't want to at the moment. You can't take it back once you know.

 

The boys finished breakfast, and Hinata decided it was time he go home. He’d have a lot of explaining to do when he got there. He opened the door and moved to leave, but as he took a step forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hinata turned his head and was met with Kageyama. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

And as one physical door closed, another metaphorical door opened.

 

It became a habit, them spending time together. First it was just because Hinata wanted company during his anxious spells, but slowly it evolved to something more. A lot of times Hinata wasn't even the one to initiate a conversation about hanging out. They were together more times than not. They got to school at the same time, and did early morning practice together. They ate lunch together. They practiced some more together. They went home together. They became inseparable. The team noticed that their plays were stronger, like there was a more intense connection between them. And maybe there was. 

 

Without Kageyama, Hinata’s days seemed longer. Without him there was nothing to do, nowhere to go. He began to realise… Kageyama was his day. He was the reason, for everything. He made everything brighter in his own way, he made the days speed by and the tosses seem easy. Yes, Hinata had amazing friends who gave him limitless support, but not in the same way. No one brought such comfort to him. Kageyama alone knew what buttons to push when, and knew how to draw the greatness out of him. 

 

Hinata contemplated these thoughts for a while. Well, he thought, what was he supposed to with all of this? He didn't want to tell Kageyama because what if he was wrong? What if Kageyama  _ didn't  _ like him as he thought? He didn't want to ruin the perfect coexistence they had going. He didn't want to let it go. But sitting on all of this was going to be unbearable, what with all the time they spend together. He had to think of a plan. Maybe… No. Not that, anything but that. How embarrassing would it be? Very, very very, but he didn't know what else to do. It was time to bring out the big guns.

 

The one person who Hinata thought would know what to do in this situation, happened to be a terrible option, but would most likely be a successful one. Well, he thought, I guess this is it. Oikawa.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is my son whom I birthed myself get ready for the shit show folks


	4. Romantic poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name's Tooru and welcome to the beat down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch I bet you thought you saw the last of me
> 
> Sorry I didnt update for 10 thousand years here's some gay ass shit to make up for it

_ You’re writing lines bout me, romantic poetry _

 

“This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea. I should just go home. He won't even show up I bet. He's not so great anyways.” Hinata was pacing around a park bench, talking to himself, waiting for his demise. He was beyond embarrassed that he was even in this situation. Even the thought of talking about it embarrassed him. He decided to sit down instead of pacing, he probably looked weird to those around him. Hinata was working himself up, making himself anxious. 

 

Then, he tried reasoning with himself. “Okay, it won't be  _ that  _ bad. He'll just make a joke and then help me. Yeah. I can totally handle a joke.” Hinata sat there, going through scenarios in his head, so in his own world that he didn't even notice the presence standing beside the bench. He continued to not notice until he rolled his head back and declared, “I'm hopeless.” 

 

A voice answered back, matter-of-fact,”I agree one hundred percent.”

 

Hinata jumped, turning bright red as he realized he wasn't alone.  _ Oh no,  _ he thought. It was time.  _ Maybe he could just run away maybe he could just-  _

 

“So, shrimpy, what kind of problem are we talking about huh?” Oikawa smiled as if he already knew the answer, and really he did. Word travels fast in volleyball. 

 

“Well… My friend has a problem… My friend who isn't me but someone else… The problem is that they like someone.  And they're pretty sure this person likes them too. But they're so close and neither of them want to ruin what they have going, they think, but it's getting really unbearable trying to keep the feelings down and not do anything about them. Or so I'm told…” Hinata's face was basically a tomato at this point, as he sat sheepishly. 

 

Oikawa was not one to make things easy. “Who's the lucky lady for your ‘friend'? Anyone I know? Is it that lovely manager of yours?” He planned to draw this out nice and slow. 

 

“Um, no, it's not her. It's… it's not a her. They like boys. Well, they think they do. Or maybe it's just this one, or maybe boys and girls. They don't know yet.” Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, unable to even look at the taller boy. 

 

“Uh huh, so you called me to help with this. Is it solely because I'm gay?” Oikawa was a special kind of asshole. 

 

Hinata opened his eyes in surprise, he was not expecting anything like that to be said. It didn't make sense. Oikawa was always around large groups of girls, talking and flirting with all of them at once. How could he be? Oikawa was still waiting for an answer, an expectant look on his face. 

 

“No! I didn't know, I had no idea. I thought, because of your popularity with girls… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. But, how did you know? How do you know?” Hinata was now intensely interested on the topic, you know, for his friend. 

 

“Well, I've always just sort of looked at guys instead of girls, no big revelation. Girls are cool, and fun to talk to because we can relate. But that's it. And then I met someone, I was still young and we got really close. It was only natural that I fall for him. We were best friends, we did everything together. One day I found myself scribbling our names together on everything, it looked so right. 

 

So, I did what anyone would do. I confessed. It wasn't really hard, because I knew that even if he didn't feel the same way, we were still best friends, nothing was going to change that. Turned out he felt the same way. No big deal, I said something along the lines of ‘I like you let's date’ and got back a ‘Well duh’. I'm telling you munchkin boy, it's easy.” Oikawa sat down, pleased with his speech.

 

Hinata had teared up at some point, and he decided that it was time to start entertaining the idea that maybe him and Kageyama could work. He felt better now. He guessed that Oikawa  _ was _ the right person to call about this. Hinata shouted a thank you, and ran all the way home. Before he was out of earshot, he heard a faint “I'll be the flower boy at the wedding.”

 

When finally home, Hinata sat down at his desk and pulled out a notebook. In it, he proceeded to write different variations of him and Kageyama's names, over and over. In the center he drew a big, misshapen heart, and wrote ‘Shouyou+Tobio’ inside of it. The action was silly, but at the same time it made Hinata feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

Not stopping there, Hinata began to write the world's worst poetry. Things like, ‘Roses are red, violets are blue, Kageyama please date me, and toss to me too’, and ‘Roses are red, volleyball is easy, I think you're cute, sorry if this is cheesy’. He thought himself to be a poetic genius. 

 

The next morning he went to school, and waited all day for practice. The day couldn't have been longer. Hinata was basically dying. The clock ticked, and ticked, and ticked, until finally the bell rang and he darted out to the gym. He couldn't wait to see Kageyama, he couldn't wait to tell him every thing, tell him how he felt, tell him that they could make it work. He couldn't wait to see his smile. 

 

Hinata stepped into the gym, and looked around. There was Kageyama, standing in the corner, spinning a volleyball and-

 

Oh. He didn't look very happy. He didn't look like he was ready to receive a dramatic confession. Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat and walked towards him. He looked up at Hinata and for the first time in forever, he had anger in his eyes. Hinata was about to say something, but was quickly shot down. Word travels fast in volleyball.

  
“Leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me some dumb gay poetry in the comments im still laughing @ mine


End file.
